badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Ghoul Kitty
Kerry is a 18-years old girl, she has long, brown hair which reaches down her waist, light blue eyes, she has a scarlet bow behind her head which is given by her cousin in her 13th birthday, she has a dark blue shirt with light grey collar and cuffs, light grey skirt, knee socks and black flat shoes. She had a younger brother named Patrick, who is 5 years old. Patrick called her "Kitty" because of her love of cats. Kitty has no parents, her father died in the car accident and her mother died of heart cancer. Kitty is feeling alone. Kitty and Patrick went to the mall, The mall appeared abandoned. Patrick spots a ghost-like figure wearing a tattered blue dress and a long light brown hair with a blue hearted-shaped hair pin. The ghost is pushing the person against the wall and then stabbed the victim in the eye. Patrick is horrified and he said "Kitty, we need to go home" but Kitty said "No, I'm looking for something in this abandoned mall" Kitty spots a small knife, which it is a little rusted, she picked it up. Kitty said to Patrick "I wonder there are some monsters in our house" she lift the knife into the air "I could use this knife to protect myself and you" "Oh Okay" replied Patrick "I saw a ghost wearing a blue dress stabbing the man in the eye, this horrified me" Patrick points at the ghost. "OH SHIT!" cried Kitty, "Then let's get out of here!" Kitty grabbed Patrick's arm and flee from the abandoned mall. "Bro, I don't know what the fuck happened to the mall" Kitty was a little scared because of the ghost. "Huh?" Patrick was confused. That night, Patrick heard a whisper. "You fool..." Patrick gets up from the bed and turns around, nothing was here. "An invisible person?" Patrick was scared that it would might be the ghost who appeared in the abandoned mall. "Kitty..." Kitty heard someone calling her. She gets up from her bed she looks at her drawer. "Where's the knife?" She whispered. She gets out of her room, looking for the knife she found in the abandoned mall. Kitty sees the ghost who appeared from the abandoned mall. "Who the fuck is that bitch from the mall?" She whispered to herself. She followed the ghost. She was teleported randomly to the cemetery. The ghost turns around and sees Kitty. "Who the fuck are you?" Said Kitty, she was very angry. "I'm Amy, I am your cousin" replied the ghost, "You know that the knife you stole from the abandoned mall is MINE!" "Really?" Said Kitty "Then what the fuck is wrong with you? Why you're a ghost?" I died in school, I jumped out from the window because the bullies keep telling me to commit suicide by falling after they keep calling me a crybaby" Kitty was just silent "YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME!?!?" Amy shouted Kitty turned around and sees the tomb saying "Kerry "Kitty" Abato" "What the fuck?" Kitty screamed "Then, your name is now "Miss Ghoul Kitty" you should kill your brother right now" whispered Amy, she raised the knife "So, any last words? This knife is not for protecting yourself, this is for KILLING!!" "I should not kill Patrick, because I loved him" Kitty whispered her last words then she gets stabbed in the back and her legs were chopped off. Patrick was finding for Kitty, he went outside and gets teleported randomly into the cemetery. "Where am I?" Patrick whispered himself. Amy was behind him whispering "I am Amy, The cousin of your sister, I killed her" "What?" Patrick turned around sees Amy "Oh, you're the ghost of Amy?" "Yes" Replied Amy Patrick sees Kitty's grave, he started to cry. "Why did you do this Amy? You turned my life into loneliness just like Kitty..." Patrick whispered Patrick went home, crying, he heard a whisper "Goodbye, Patrick..." "It was... It was Kitty's spirit who whispered at me? Is she going to kill me?" whispered Patrick. "Yes it is, I am the spirit of the girl who died in the cemetery" Kitty replied in a faint voice. Kitty stabbed Patrick in the neck. "Please stop this!" screamed Patrick. Until Amy took his soul... Patrick woke up, it was just a dream. One day he went to school, his classmate Yuki, has said nothing but whispering to himself, he asked him "What's wrong?" But Yuki said nothing but still talking to himself. He was talking to himself about a ghost girl with brown hair and a red bow, Patrick noticed it. He heard Yuki talking about a ghost of a girl who died in the grave. He remembered it. "Kitty?" He thought... Then, it was snack time, Patrick noticed Yuki left the classroom, he followed him. He knows Yuki went to the library and the librarian was not around. He opened the door then... He saw Yuki's corpse with a knife stuck on his head. Patrick was shocked and runs away while carrying Yuki's corpse and then he hides his corpse under the teacher's desk. After the school ends, his teacher and his classmates were all left expect Blake, who saw Patrick hiding something. "What's that?" Asked Blake. "This... Was Yuki's corpse, I'm so sad that my best friend died" Replied Patrick. It just made Blake shock in horror. "And who did it...?" He said. Patrick then grabs the knife from Yuki's brain, he noticed that the knife looked rusty. "Did Kitty did this?" He thought. "Maybe your big sister killed him" said Blake. "I think she actually did this, but she is a ghost. That's why she's too invisible to see her stabbing Yuki" "Oh? It is?" Asked Blake. "Of course, I had a dream about her stabbed by the ghost of her cousin, don't worry, you can see our graveyard near the house" replied Patrick. One night, Patrick and Blake went to the graveyard. Blake saw a grave... "Kerry "Kitty" Abato" "Is this a grave of your sister?" Asked Blake. "Yes it is" replied Patrick. Suddenly, Patrick saw a grave "Yuki Cahill" "Woah, did Kitty did this before we visit this grave?" He asked himself, he dig it using the shovel but but found nothing. Just empty. Then he put Yuki's corpse there. He heard a voice "Hey Patrick" and turned around and he saw Blake's corpse next to the grave saying "Blake Calaf" and Kitty was just standing next to the grave too, grinning creepily. Category:Ghost Category:Pastas Category:BCP